


Hotel Extravaganza

by Entangled_Thoughts



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Orgasm Delay, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Smut, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 10:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entangled_Thoughts/pseuds/Entangled_Thoughts
Summary: Alec was a prostitute who knocked on Magnus' hotel door at midnight by mistake. But they made the best out of it.





	Hotel Extravaganza

There was a light knock on his door. Magnus wondered who it was. He wasn’t expecting anyone – especially not around midnight at some random hotel that he was only staying at for a work conference. Wearing only his silk pajamas bottom, Magnus made his way to the door. One look through the peephole and his curiosity grew immensely. _Please don’t be a thief, _Magnus thought, opening the door widely.

Right there, across from Magnus, stood the prettiest guy he had ever seen. Beautiful face with gorgeous hazel eyes. Messy dark locks that made Magnus want to run his fingers through it. And a tall muscled body cladded in a tight black shirt with a deep V-neck that showed off just a peek of sexy chest hair. The more Magnus looked; the more interested he became.

And as it was, the stranger seemed to be just as taken by surprise by Magnus’ presence despite being the one who knocked on the door. His mouth was slightly parted as he gazed over Magnus’ shirtless body and exposed chest – all smooth skin and well-defined muscles. Those six-pack abs and ridiculously bulging arms that were begging to be touched and worshipped. And that stunning face was otherworldly, the stranger secretly thought.

“Hello”, Magnus said, almost like a question after they had been ogling at each other for a full minute.

“Hi.” The stranger said, a little embarrassed. He checked the phone he was holding on one hand before looking back at Magnus. “I’m guessing you’re not Jeff – a Caucasian 54-year-old male.” He gave Magnus’ body another once-over and had the audacity to lick his lips. Needless to say, Magnus enjoyed the attention.

“No, darling. Sorry to disappoint you.” Magnus said, shamelessly gesturing at his shirtless body.

“No, I’m sorry. I must have gotten the wrong room number.” The stranger said, putting his phone into his jeans pocket. “Good night.” And with that, he turned to walk away. 

Magnus was a smart man and he could quickly put two and two together. It wasn’t hard to tell from the revealing shirt and the knocking on hotel doors at midnight looking for someone they clearly had never met before. More importantly, Magnus did know a Jeff – a colleague of his who was staying on a lower floor. That old man was infamous for being a loyal customer to certain services provided by beautiful young people.

“Hey.” Magnus called out before the stranger could get too far from him. “Between the two of us, I recommend you cancel your _appointment_.”

The stranger turned around, a smirk on those lips. “Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“Jeff is a dud of a man. There are better ways to spend your night.” Magnus let his eyes roamed over the guy’s body. This time, he didn’t even bother to the discreet about it.

The stranger chuckled and walked closer to Magnus. “I’m open to suggestions.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“What’s your name?” Magnus asked, wanting a name to put to the gorgeous face.

“Alec.” He replied after some hesitation, but the answer came eventually.

“Alec,” Magnus let the name roll off his tongue. “What’s your price?” Magnus was never one to beat around the bush. Alec bit his lower lip before leaning close to whisper in Magnus’ ear. He might have regretted his action because now the smell of Magnus’ shampoo was making him a little dazed and hungry for more.

Magnus nodded; it was a high price, but it was far from making a dent in his bank account. “I can pay you double.”

Alec raised his eyebrows, considering his options.

“The choice is yours…” Magnus stepped aside from the doorway.

Alec definitely didn’t need much convincing anymore.

____________

“This room is big.” Alec looked around the spacious place. “You must be loaded.”

Magnus laughed around the glass of whiskey he was sipping from. “Big things impress you?” He handed Alec the same drink.

“Absolutely.” Alec’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he glanced down at Magnus’ bottom half. Magnus chuckled at Alec’s barely concealed forwardness.

“Is your name short for Alexander?” Magnus watched those sinfully full lips wrap around the edge of the glass and imagined all the other things they could do.

Alec nodded. “What about you?” He put the empty glass down. “I need to know what name to call out when you’re fucking me into the mattress.” 

Magnus was almost shocked at the lewd words but then he remembered what Alec did for a living. “Magnus.” He answered.

“Hmmm Magnus.” Alec purposefully whined out the name. The sound he made was already stirring a fire inside of Magnus and he was definitely not complaining. He stepped into Magnus’ personal space and deliberately trailed a finger down Magnus’ bare chest. “God you’re so hot.” He looked into Magnus’ eyes. “I want you to fuck me so badly I could beg.” The words leaving his lips like a sinful moan.

Magnus was only a man.

He immediately slammed his glass down and pulled Alec in by the back of his neck for a rough kiss. And Alec was quick to reciprocate. He nipped and pulled on Magnus’ lower lip with his teeth. The sting on Magnus’ lip only seemed to rev him up even more. With one hand, Magnus forcefully pulled down on Alec’s chin, opening his mouth wide and letting Magnus in. Urgently and clumsily, they made their way to the bed, mouths and tongues refusing to let up. During the process, Magnus had to release those lips for a few moments so that he could pull Alec’s shirt over his head, and then he was back at it as soon as possible. When they got to the foot of the bed, both breathless and madly turned on just from the rough making out, Magnus wasted no time to push Alec down onto it.

“Fuck.” Alec gasped breathlessly when his back made the impact, looking up at Magnus looming over his body. The hunger in Magnus’ eyes etched Alec’s skin.

“Oh, I plan to.” Magnus smirked before crawling down on top of Alec. He kissed Alec while grinding their clothed cocks together. Both of them were almost fully hard. As Magnus made his way down Alec’s long neck leaving wet kisses, his fingers quickly undid Alec’s pants.

Alec groaned, his arms wrapping around Magnus’ shoulders and his hands pulling on Magnus’ hair. Finally pulling his mouth away from Alec’s neck, Magnus kneeled up to put some space between their bodies to pull Alec’s jeans completely off. Alec was not happy with the separation and he was quick to wrap his naked legs around Magnus’ waist to pull him back in. Alec’s impatience put a smug grin on Magnus’ face and Alec would have hated it if Magnus hadn’t looked so goddamn handsome. Magnus gave Alec another deep kiss before moving down his body. And Alec might have gone delirious with the way Magnus sucked and bit on his nipples while his delicious body firmly pressing down on Alec’s.

“Yes… Magnus.” Alec moaned as Magnus’ mouth let go of Alec’s abused nipples, leaving them red and swollen. His kisses trailed down Alec’s body. But just when Alec thought Magnus was heading to where Alec wanted him to, Magnus went for Alec’s milky thighs instead. He bit on the inner flesh and Alec’s moaning intensified. After some time, Magnus’ mouth was finally ghosting over Alec’s hard dick, it took all of Alec’s will power to push Magnus off by his shoulders.

“No…” His voice was heavy with arousal.

Magnus looked up at him with concerning eyes, but he stopped, nonetheless. Alec saw the worry in those warm brown eyes, he smiled and shook his head. “Let me blow you. You’re the one paying.”

Magnus understood completely. So, he lied down onto his back and gestured to his dick. “Go ahead.”

Alec took a deep breath to calm his nerves and got onto his hands and knees to crawl over to Magnus. He sat between Magnus’ legs and reached for the waistband of his pajama’s pants. Magnus wasn’t wearing underwear and Alec clearly hadn’t been expecting that because he couldn’t help but gasp when Magnus’ erection was immediately in his face, literally.

“Are you gonna keep looking or put that mouth to good use, pretty boy?”

Alec playfully glared at Magnus, but he maintained eye-contact as he lowered his head down and took Magnus’ cock into his mouth. Magnus threw his head back and moaned wantonly. Alec’s mouth was marvelous. Alec would have smirked if he didn’t have a big dick in his mouth. He wetted the shaft with saliva and used his hand to rub it up and down while working his mouth over the head. He pressed his tongue over the slit where the precome was dripping. He made sure Magnus was watching when he licked it into his own mouth.

“Don’t tease.” Magnus groaned, almost begging and Alec took pity.

In a swift move, Alec engulfed the entirety of Magnus’ cock. He started to bob his head in quick rhythm. Magnus’ cock kept hitting the back of throat but thanks to his lack of gag reflex, Alec didn’t relend. In fact, he increased the speed and the suction. The sound was obscene. And Magnus thought Alec was sucking out his brain through his dick.

“You wanna come in my mouth?” Alec let go of Magnus’ cock and asked, too innocently given the context.

Magnus had to get his breathing back in order to say anything. Even though he would have loved nothing more than to come into that mouth, the night was long.

He shook his head and sat up. Magnus wrapped one arm around Alec’s waist and maneuvered them both. He swiftly flipped them over and placed Alec back down onto the bed. Alec yelped, impressed with the show of strength and being manhandled. 

“There’s a packet of lube in the back pocket of my jeans.” Alec looked over to his discarded pants on the floor. Magnus grabbed it in a matter of seconds.

“Ready?” He asked after having coated his fingers with some of the lube.

“Do it!” Alec sounded desperate and horny.

And so, Magnus did. It was one finger and then there were two. Probing and stretching Alec out. Magnus got talented fingers, but Alec was craving something else entirely. Magnus fucked him opened with three fingers for another minute or two before Alec decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Please, Magnus.” He moaned.

“What do you want, Alexander?” Magnus’ voice was too affectionate, considering their arrangement.

“You.” Alec squirmed when Magnus’ fingers brushed that spot inside of him. “I’m dying to have your cock inside of me.” He moaned.

_Gosh, that dirty mouth_. Magnus thought as he removed his fingers. He put some of the lube onto his dick and positioned himself. One last quick open-mouthed kiss and Magnus pushed it in.

Alec cried so loudly he was afraid the people next door might hear them. His back beautifully arched from the pleasure and the pain.

“Fuck…” Magnus forcefully exhaled, having to brace himself less things ended sooner than they both wanted. “You’re tight.” He spoke raggedly against Alec’s lips.

“So I’ve been told.” Alec smirked. He wrapped his long legs around Magnus’ waist and rolled his hips.

Magnus couldn’t hold back any longer. He pulled out and snapped his pelvis, burying himself deep in that wonderful and warm tightness. Alec screamed as Magnus repeated the harsh and deep thrusts a few more times.

“Please.” Alec gasped, “F-faster.”

To reward Alec for how amazing he felt, Magnus complied. He held onto the headboard of the bed with one hand for some leverage. Alec’s eyes grew wide as he stared up at Magnus’ bulging biceps. His moaning became much louder at the increased speed. Afraid he was getting too loud, Alec bit onto the junction between Magnus’ neck and shoulder. It lessened his volume, but Magnus could still hear his muffling moans. Alec’s own hands clutched onto Magnus’ shoulders and clawed down his back. This seemed to encourage Magnus even more as he fucked into Alec deeper and faster.

Every sound in the room was wet and dirty – the sound of their bodies making contact, the sound of Magnus’ cock pushing in and out of Alec, the sound of sloppy open-mouthed kisses and heavy breathing. The bed rattled, hitting against the wall but they couldn’t care less that someone next door would undoubtedly know what they got going on here.

“Ah…Magnus…” Alec squeezed his eyes shut as Magnus hit the deepest place in him. “I’m close.”

Magnus leaned down to kiss him before completely pulled himself out. Both of them grunted with the frustration that only came from being denied an orgasm when it was already within grasp.

Before Alec could put his brain back online, Magnus moved down his body and pushed his legs up by the back of his knees. Alec yelped out in surprise but then it quickly evolved into a lustful moan as Magnus put his mouth right where he was just fucking Alec with his cock 5 seconds ago. There was no hesitation. Magnus got right to work. His tongue entered Alec and he sucked so loudly that Alec’s face turned redder than it already was. Alec thought he might go insane from this abrupt change of stimulation and the way Magnus was setting all of his nerves on fire with that insanely talented tongue. At one point, Magnus’ mouth was accompanied with a finger and Alec found himself clutching tightly onto the bedsheet, straining every muscle to not come. And much like before, Magnus ceased his action suddenly, leaving Alec’s hole gaping and his entire body wanting more. Magnus locked eyes with Alec as he licked his lips and then wiped his chin with the back of his hand. Alec had never seen anything so sexy.

“I want you to ride me.” He demanded and Alec was in no position to refuse, not that he wanted to.

A quick change of position and Alec was eagerly lowering himself down onto Magnus’ cock, one hand holding himself open while the other clutching Magnus’ arm.

“Fuck!” Magnus cursed when Alec fully took him in, sheathing him in delicious and wet warmth.

“God. You’re so deep.” This position allowed Magnus’ dick to be buried tightly into Alec and it had already taken all the air out of Alec’s lungs before he could even move. Magnus held onto Alec’s waist with both hands, securing him in place and then he rolled his hips upwards.

“I thought riding dicks is your profession, darling.” Magnus slapped Alec’s ass which caused Alec to yelp out in laughter.

Both hands placed on Magnus’ toned chest, Alec began to grind his ass down. Once he got re-acquainted with Magnus’ size again, he started to bounce up and down, effectively punching all the air out of Magnus’ lungs.

“Cat got your tongue?” Alec smirked even though he himself was panting heavily.

As a retaliation, Magnus got hold of Alec again and this time, he planted his feet firmly on the mattress and thrusted up as he pulled Alec down. And he hit the bullseye.

“Fuck. Magnus! Fuck.” Alec’s back was arched beautifully. Heat coiled in his lower abdomen. “Please.” Alec was, once again, right on the edge of release.

Magnus repeated his movement, nailing Alec just where he wanted. And again. And again.

“I’m coming-” Alec cried out just seconds before an earth-shattering orgasm wrecked his body and mind. He must have screamed out Magnus’ name and then completely blanked out because the next thing Alec knew, Magnus was sitting up and holding Alec close to keep him steady while he was coming all over Magnus’ stomach. His body was shaking from the sheer force, yet Alec had never felt more secure than he was now, wrapped in Magnus’ strong arms. Magnus should have been smug for being able to make Alec come first but he was simply smiling at Alec – satisfied that he got Alec there.

But Magnus hadn’t come yet, so Alec kept his hips moving despite feeling over-sensitive after coming. His body squeezed Magnus’ cock tighter and it was fast-tracking Magnus to the finish line. Alec couldn’t help but let out little cries as Magnus’ hard cock repeatedly hitting his prostate. Meanwhile, Magnus was losing his façade. He leaned closer and kissed Alec so passionately that they almost broke the play. Their lips were separated only because air was much needed.

A few minutes later and Magnus was coming deep inside Alec. He clutched onto Alec like a lifeline and Alec wound his arms around Magnus’ body to ride him through it.

“Come for me, Magnus.” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear and Magnus whined out loud, completely enamored.

Their foreheads rested against one another as they tried to catch their breaths. After he had regained some of his strength, Magnus flipped them around and lay Alec back onto the mattress. Then, he slowly pulled out of Alec. The little noise that Alec made when he did so certainly made his dick twitch.

“So-” Alec started, looking over at Magnus.

“So.”

“What do you think?” Alec nudged Magnus a little bit.

“I think you made a very convincing prostitute.” Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec’s cheek. They both giggled.

“Well, thank you.” Alec placed a hand on Magnus’ neck and pulled him in for a decent kiss. Alec loved kisses. “I told you a little role-playing was a good idea.”

“I was only skeptical because I thought I’d make a better prostitute but you, Alexander-” Magnus let his eyes roamed all over Alec’s body, “-continue to surprise me.”

“Well, maybe we can switch roles next time.” Alec suggested.

“Yes. There’s definitely going to be a next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they were just role-playing. You know how these kinky husbands get ;) Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
